


Broken Hearted

by Hufflepuff0220



Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Heartbreak, First Kiss, First Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/pseuds/Hufflepuff0220
Summary: When you love someone, say it.When you're in a relationship, invest your time in nurturing it.Don't keep silent and don't wait, for someone may come and fill in the gap.Talbott learned it the hard way.His heart was broken, as she got away.
Relationships: Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Jae and Charlie have their own stories, Barnaby made recurring appearance here and there.  
> It’s time for Talbott to show himself up in this universe I’ve made.  
> By the way, I just found out that I’ve messed up my timeline at Sweetest Sins and misstated where Charlie’s went after Hogwarts at Burning Down the House (I'm so sorry Charlie 🥺).  
> I fixed it up already.  
> I know I don’t have to since it's my stories anyway but I kinda did it so I could write through serenely.  
> Just want to let the information known.  
> Enough for the notes, please welcome, Talbott of my own. 🤭

* * *

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways / Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life / Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made / And it haunts me every time I close my eyes // Too young, too dumb to realize / That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand / Should gave you all my hours when I had the chance / Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance / Now my baby’s dancing, but she’s dancing with another man._   
_Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man_

* * *

  
Talbott Winger is a loner.  
He always lives quietly in his solitude and never wants to be too close to others.  
Things happened to his parents made him always on alert and keeps his distance from other people.  
Then, she came into his world like a hurricane, twisting him all over.  
The way she always push right through him, without warning and keep on going no matter how hard Talbott resisted, making him insane.  
She really got a way to swept him off his feet.  
As time goes by, Talbott found something similar between them.  
Turns out, much to his own surprise, she is just someone like him beneath that cheerful façade she always wore, a person who keeps a safe distance from others because of the wound her brother left on her who made her to have a false believe that everyone that she cared about will eventually leave her.  
Within times, Talbott realise that he had fallen for her, it's grown deeper by each time they spend together, and started to get out of his hold when they began to snogged each other.  
All of her affection for him, and his own affection towards her, was frightening Talbott as he hasn't been feeling that much fondness for a long time.  
He was terrified and overwhelmed in navigating his own feeling.  
Out of confusion, he started to hid himself from her, in a desperate attempt to sort his mind out.  
Clearly, Talbott forgot about the credence she has about how when people avoid her, leaves her.  
He didn't realise that after a while, she was starting to avoided him too.  
And since the two of them were not trying to make their feeling come across towards each other honestly, making their relationship gone awry.

  
April falls, Easter holidays came.  
Talbott starting to miss her, but made no attempt to get to her first.  
He just wait, mainly because he's too used to be the receiving end.  
Ever since the beginning, it was always her who came to him first like a bulldozer, crushing every border he made.  
When the school started again after the holidays end, that was the moment Talbott come to his sense and noticing that she was ignoring him with all her might.  
Talbott tried his best to catch her, to talked to her.  
Yet, he never managed to get a hold of her.  
She always rushing here and there every time Talbott catch a glimpse of her.  
The only place he sees her not being in a hurry of going somewhere was when she’s studying in the library.  
It goes without saying that Talbott tried to talk to her in the library but she always takes her leave whenever she seems to know that he’s approaching her.  
Talbott doesn’t give up, he tries again.  
He was standing in one of the library corridors, looking at her through in between the piles of books in the shelves.  
She was currently reaching and taking a book from shelf then skimming something in it while standing there.  
Talbott moves closer to her slowly.  
He tried to act without making sounds so she doesn't notice when he’s standing next to her, pretending to look for a book at the shelf at her side.  
Talbott looking at her silently, admiring her.  
He keeps quiet and just looking until she then turn her head to where he’s standing, finally realise there’s someone watching her for some time already.  
Her eyes meeting Talbott’s in an instant.  
They both just looking at each other in silence.  
After a while, Talbott tries to open a conversation.  
“Hi.”  
She stared at him for a moment before she turned her gaze to the book she was holding, continued her reading.  
“What do you want, Talbott?” She whispered.  
“Can we talk, for a while?” Talbott speaks in a very low voice, trying to avoid shush-ing from Madam Pince.  
“What for?”  
“You know, catching up.”  
Talbott moves his hand to her chin, pulling it slowly so her gaze was back at him.  
He can see sadness in her eyes.  
Talbott's stung, somehow he knew it was because of him.  
She sighed.  
“Fine.” She walked past him to the nearest chair and sit there.  
Talbott followed and sit next to her.  
“You better start right away, I need to do my detention soon.” She murmured while looking at him.  
“Are you avoiding me?” Talbott questioned her.  
She closed her eyes and shook her head before opening her eyes again in disbelief.  
“Almost a month passed and you just notice that, now?” She scorned.  
“Not really, I notice it when the first week of school begin after the holidays end.”  
“It's the same.” She rolled her eyes.  
Madam Pince shushed them from a far, they both muttered sorry to her.  
No one speaks for a while.  
“So?” Talbott approached her further.  
“If you must know, I’m not avoiding you, I’m waiting for you to make more effort.” She mumbled.  
“May I know what kind of efforts I need to make?” Talbott continued asking her for a specific answer.  
“Really, Talbott? After all this time and you still doesn’t realize how I felt?” She widened her eyes.  
“What do you mean by that?” Talbott furrowed his eyebrows, he was puzzled.  
“Forget it. I was wrong for came too strong to you all this time.” She shook her head and rose from her chair, getting ready to leave.  
"Again, what do you mean by that?" Talbott grabbed her wrist, restraining her from walking away.  
“Let me go, Talbott.” She took a glance at him.  
Talbott was staring intently at her.  
“I miss you.” Talbott's hand, which been holding her wrist, moves down toward her fingers, entangling them.  
“Please don’t lie to me.” Her face looks jaded.  
“I never told a lie to you before, why would I start now?” Talbott said softly to her.  
She doesn’t answer, staring at their entwined fingers.  
“It was you who avoided me first.” She groused.  
“I know, and I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?” Talbott rises himself up to stand in front of her.  
He then stroked her cheek with his free hand while his other hand was still linked to hers.  
She just keep looking to his eyes, maintaining her silence.  
“I’m running late to my detention. Can we talk another time?” She finally said something.  
“Can I rely on you that you won't avoided me when I come to talk to you later on?”  
She closed her eyes.  
Again, she sighed.  
“I’ll try.”  
“Then, I’ll wait.” Talbott let her go.  
She reversed herself and walked away.

  
Days turn into week, yet Talbott can’t get another hold of her after their last conversation in the library.  
She’s even harder to be seen by and Talbott scarcely find her at the library anymore.  
She even managed to gone in an instant every time Transfigurations, the only class they had together, ended.  
Finally understood of what it's like to be on her shoes, Talbott’s now aware about how exhausting it was to try to catch a person who are always dodged to be met.  
Then one day, he managed to found her on the training ground with Bill and Merula.  
She sees him and said nothing, focusing to her current activity.  
He waited until she finished her business with them while looking at her without even blinking as he doesn’t want her to lose again.  
As Bill and Merula walks away, Talbott walked toward her.  
“Lately, you’re harder to tracked down than I am.” He opens his mouth right away after he stands in front of her.  
“You promised me that you won’t avoided me anymore.” Talbott speaks up his disappointment.  
“I really am not avoiding you. I’m just too occupied with the current vault I’m facing.” She looked at him without a smile.  
Observing her facial expression, Talbott choose to let it slide since he wants the truce.  
“If you say so.”  
The sun is setting, there’s nobody beside them in the training ground anymore.  
Darkness has fall and the moon was showing himself in the sky.  
“It’s getting late, let's go to the great hall to have dinner together, shall we.” Talbott suggested.  
She actually looks so tired, he’s getting worried of her.  
“I’m not hungry yet.” She refused.  
“Then, how about flying around the castle for a while?” Talbott suggested another.  
She halted, clearly put his idea into thinking.  
It’s been so long from the last time they turned together into their Animagus form and fly around.  
“It’s actually a pretty good idea.” She said.  
“Come.” She transformed herself right away.  
Talbott followed.  
They hover ups and downs in turns, swirling freely in the sky.  
For some moment Talbott let her to take the leads, then he takes over.  
He directed them into one specific area of the castle rooftop, the one where they share their first kiss.  
They landed and sit side by side in silence for a while.  
“How’s your doing these days?” Talbott asked.  
“I’ve been better.” She looked up to the darkened sky.  
“Tell me about it.” He moved himself closer to her.  
At first, she just looked at him, hesitating.  
Then after thinking for a while, she told him her stories.  
“I hate hearing what you’re going through, but I’m sure you’re going to make a way around it.” Talbott tried to console her.  
“I hope so.” She looked pretty down.  
“Is there anything that I can help you with?” Talbott offered.  
“I can’t think of anything for now but thanks for your offer. Thanks for hearing me out too.” She finally smiled at him.  
“I love hearing you like this, just like the good old days.” Talbott smiled back at her while staring profoundly with an incomprehensible gaze, his hands are reaching for hers, holding it and putting it in his lap.  
“Do you remember what happened when we were in this exact place at February?” He asked her.  
She stared deeply into Talbott's eyes upon hearing his words.  
“You mean all those kisses? Before you, for who-knows-why, ignoring me up till after Easter holidays end?” She sneered.  
“So you do remember about it.” Talbott widened his smile, ignoring her sarcastic comment.  
“Of course I do. All of those was my first kisses you know...” She sulked.  
“Well, those are my first too.” Talbott leaned forward and kissed her lips chastely.  
Talbott can feel she stiffened at first but as he continued to kiss her gently, he feel that she loosened up since she embraced him back by nipping his lips.  
With no time, their chaste kiss turned to be a passionate one.  
After a series of nibbling each other lips, and tasting a bit of each other inner mouth, they both decreased the speed of their kisses before stopping entirely and let go of each other slowly.  
“I miss you, and I’m sorry I shunned you.” Talbott whispered while he tucks his forehead to hers.  
“Fine, I forgive you.” She mumbled, her lower lip still protruded in a sulky pout.  
“Glad to know that.” Talbott chuckled then stroked her cheeks gently.  
They smiled at each other.  
“Then, how about another lap of flying? I’ll escort you to your dorm after that.”  
“Okay.” She nodded at his request.  
They fly together for a short while before walking back together to the castle while lightly chatted.

  
After Talbott offered his truce that night, they weren’t avoiding or ignoring one another anymore, but they didn’t hang around as much as they do before.  
Talbot knew she’s tied down with everything on her hands, so she’s hard to find time to come for him.  
He waited, as always.  
Yet, soon afterwards, Talbott sees a black-haired guy accompanying her almost everywhere she goes.  
Talbott doesn’t feel comfortable about it, he decided to stop waiting and went to her right away to ask her directly.  
Talbott hang around the kitchen by the time her detention was about to end for that day, leaned himself to the wall, reading his book while waiting for her to come out.  
Then he saw her, coming out from the kitchen, with that black-haired guy beside her.  
Talbott watched her chatting and laughing with that guy from a far.  
Then, just as they were walking in front of him, Talbott greeted her.  
“Hi.”  
“Talbott? What are you doing in here?” she looked surprised upon seeing him while the black-haired guy beside her stared at her with a question in his face.  
Talbott keeps an eye on the guy very closely.  
“It’s okay. You go first. See you tomorrow.” She waves her hand to the black-haired guy and he nodded at Talbott before he takes his leave.  
“It’s very rare of you to come searching for me. What’s up?” She asked.  
“Let's go to a quieter place first shall we.” Talbott speaks as he walks.  
She followed him without saying anything.  
Talbott stops when they arrived at a desolate corner where people rarely walked by.  
He turned around so he’s facing her.  
“I notice that you spent more and more time with that guy from your house.” Talbott confronted her right away.  
“From my house? Who?” She scrunched her eyebrows, thinking.  
“The yellow hoodie guy I just met.” Talbott stare sharply at her.  
“Jae? He’s not in my house. He’s Gryffindor. It was gold, the colour that he wears, not yellow.” She shook her head.  
Talbott scuffed the information aside and continue.  
“I don’t like you hang with him too much.” His jaws tightened as he speaks.  
She raised one of her eyebrows, looks annoyed.  
“And why would you disliking the fact that I went around with him?” She asked.  
Talbott looked at her closely with confused face.  
“I don’t like you spent so much time with other guy.” Talbott stated.  
“I don’t remember any moment we declare ourselves as an item.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“We went on many dates for almost a year now.” Talbott looked baffled so he spoke in a slightly harsh tone.   
“But you never said that we were in a relationship within those dates we went.” She scorned.  
“Do I have to?” Talbott questioned her.  
“Yes, you have to, Talbott. I want a statement, a clear one. And I got tired chasing you around. Why would you never come to me first before now?” She raved.  
“Well, we are in a relationship then.” Talbott said irritably.  
“Oh, really? May I know since when?” She asked further.  
“...” Talbott couldn’t answered.  
“Figured.” She looks very disappointed, her eyes are looking down.  
“Haven’t you know my feelings already? You’re a natural born Legilimens after all.” His voice goes soften seeing her sad like that.  
“I’d rather have people tell me about how they feel or think voluntarily without I have to use my ability. Besides I haven’t managed to do it without casting the spell and swishing my wand. The only mind that I can get into without doing any of it was Jacob.” She groused.  
“I’m sure you'll get past through and got a hold around it soon, your hard work will pay off.” Talbott conveyed support for her.  
She raised one of her eyebrows.  
“Thank you? But that’s not the point here. How am I supposed to know if you never told me how you really feel, Talbott?” She’s looking up to him with a sad eyes.  
“But you never told me how you feel about me too.” Talbott looking at her with the same sadness in his eyes.  
She silenced herself, seems she had just become aware of the thing that Talbott mentioned.  
“At least I always tried to come to you first.” She looked away and sighed.  
Talbott quieted, he knew she was right.  
“I’m tired. I don’t want to argue with you. Good night, Talbott.” She swung around, walking toward her dorm without looking back.  
Talbott just stands at where he is.  
“How did we end up like this?” He muttered to himself, looking at her walking further away from him.

  
It was nearing the end of May.  
People everywhere in the castle were still in hype of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup a few days ago while Talbott just holed himself at the Owlery, sorting his mind of.  
Then she came.  
She halted herself for a while when she saw Talbott sitting at one of the Owlery windows, leaning to the arch.  
Their eyes met.  
She then moved to continue her doing.  
“Sending an owl to your parents?” Talbott asked her from a far.  
“Yeah.” She glanced at him.  
“Doing fine?” She asked him gently.  
“Somehow.” Talbott muttered.  
She walked toward a window near him to send the owl.  
“Can I asked you something?” Talbott put a question out.  
“Go on.” She gave him permission.  
“What are we now? Are we still in a relationship?” Talbott asked her.  
She stopped to think for a while before speaks.  
“Well, maybe we could say we were until recently, somehow.” She answered doubtfully.  
“But I never leave you, I still think of you as...” Talbott stopped talking.  
He looks fumbled to continue.  
“What are you thinking of me, Talbott?” She’s looking at him, agitated.  
“My girlfriend?” He questioned himself.  
“You already got your chance Talbott, and you wasted it.” She frowned.  
“Clearly an example of ‘you don’t know what you got till it’s gone’.” She mumbled to herself but obviously Talbott heard it.  
“I know what I’ve got, I just never thought I’ll lost it.” He clarified while looking up to the sky.  
None of them speaks any further, only the sound of owls hooting was heard here and there.  
“Can’t we just start all over again?” Talbott shift his gaze to her.  
“I’m sorry Talbott, but I’m seeing someone else.” She awkwardly tells him.  
“That yellow hoodie guy?” He inquisitioned.  
“Well yes, that gold hoodie guy. And his name is Jae.” She gave an unsolicited explanation.  
“Will you leave him if I told you that I love you? Because I do.” Talbott stated, stare sharply into her eyes.  
She looks depressed.  
“You confused me, Talbott. Why are you saying it now? Why not when I needed those words the most before?” She glanced around, as if looking for answers.  
“Just leave him. You’re supposed to be with me. I know you before him.” Talbott pressed her in his desperation.  
“I... can't...” She spoke indistinctly.  
“What does he do that I don’t?” He asked further.  
“Really, Talbott? You’re asking it?” She’s giving him a blank look.  
“I have to know.” Talbott stated.  
“Well, for example, he never let me have to chase the other person in the relationship around.” She stared at him, clearly accusing his very mistake.  
“I can do that too, if you give me another chance.” Talbott rattled his own fingers while in his dubiousness.  
“Maybe, at another time...” She answered vaguely.  
“Did you ever loved me?” Talbott continued seeking for answers from her.  
“I love you Talbott, I do. But I’m letting go now, and I think you should too.” She said with a very sad expression.  
“If that’s your final decision...” Talbott let his words hang in the air, still hoping something might change her mind.  
“Yes Talbott, that’s my final decision.” She gently said to him with a calmness in her face.  
Talbott looked deep into her eyes, trying to convince himself that this was it, the end for his very first love relationship.  
As she doesn’t flinch by his ways to intimidate her, Talbott sighed and gave up.  
“Can we still meet each other? You know, once in a while? Practicing our Animagus forms?” Talbott tries to have her be kept in his radar.  
“Maybe... I suppose...” She bit her lips in uncertainty.  
The owls was hooting continually as the sun light faded.  
The winds blowing to the inside of Owlery sending chills to their bones as none of the windows had glass in them.  
“It's getting late, I have to go.” She speaks fidgety.  
Talbott nods.  
She opened her mouth, looks like she wants to say something, yet she’s closing it again.  
She then turn herself slowly to the Owlery entrance.  
As she stands in the middle of the entrance, she stopped and turned her head, looking straight to Talbott’s eyes.  
“Good bye, Talbott.”  
Talbott can see sadness in her eyes before she move forward and go on her way.  
Talbott looked at her until she’s nowhere of his sight.  
Then he transformed himself to his eagle form and fly away, high into the sky.  
He felt suffocated as he goes up, as he knew something was cracking inside.  
That was his heart, broken for the first time.  
Yet, although it hurts him so much, he knew that this short lived romance with her, will forever remain, somewhere in his heart.


End file.
